dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Bull
} |name = Iron Bull |image = IronBullFace.jpg |px = 500px |title = |class = Warrior |gender = Male |race = Qunari |affiliation = Ben-HassrathIron Bull profile Inquisition |family = |voice = Freddie Prinze Jr.Under the Horns official video |appearances = Dragon Age: InquisitionGameStar Magazine, 04/2014.Official Xbox Magazine, issue 161 (May 2014) }} The Iron Bull is a one-eyed Qunari mercenary, companion and a pansexualhttps://twitter.com/PatrickWeekes/status/488379341718298624 romance option for the Inquisitor Lady Insanity's Twitter in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Background Before he became known as the Iron Bull, he was a brilliant agent of the Ben-Hassrath. Hunting down spies, rebels, deserters - the Iron Bull did it all. However, by 9:40 Dragon, the Iron Bull had burned out and had been assigned to Orlais where he founded the Bull's Chargers mercenary company on orders of the Ben-Hassrath. The Iron Bull used his mercenaries to gather information on Orlesian nobles, feeding the intelligence to the Ben-HassrathPatrick Weekes Q & A. Though he still reports to his old masters, time in Orlais led to something of an identity crisis for the Iron BullOfficial profile. He remains in command of the Bull's Chargers, though spends much of his time drinking, sleeping around, and overindulging - all clear violations of the Qun. Despite his unusually friendly demeanor and lax attitude to his philosophy, the Iron Bull still has a loyalty to the Qun which dies hard. He does not proselytize, but neither does he apologize for his way of life. Involvement The Iron Bull will apparently be hired by the Inquisitor to fight the demons invading Thedas as a result of the Breach. He sends reports to the Ben-Hassrath on the Inquisition and the Breach, though he also relays information to the Inquisitor.. Trivia * According to David Gaider, Iron Bull "fears nothing but the past". * He is described as "The Muscle".Twitter * When comparing Iron Bull to food, Patrick Weekes describes him as "either rump roast for size or chili dog for delicious bad decisions." Patrick Weekes' twitter * According to Patrick Weekes, most people refer to the Iron Bull simply as "Bull" in conversation.Patrick Weekes' twitter. * It was revealed that the Iron Bull was meant to be a race-specific romance due to technical limitations related to him being extremely large and tall. He also originally had dialog that explained why he couldn't romance the Inquisitor. However the animation team and cinematic designer John Epler were able to fix the issue.Lady Insanity's Blog * He is the first Qunari companion who is a romance option for a protagonist in the Dragon Age series. * According to the characters' voice actor, Freddie Prinze Jr. , Iron Bull does have a fear of demons, due to their ability to possess people, including Qunari. * Iron Bull is described as humorous, dismissive, and a natural charismatic leader, but he’s struggling with being a fish out of water.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer] Gallery Iron bull .jpg Iron bull the muscle.jpg IronBullStandTogether.jpg|Iron Bull in the Stand Together trailer Iron bull.png|Image from Fires Above trailer Ib.png|Promotional art of The Iron Bull Irobull.png|The Iron Bull at the Inquisitor's war council Ironbull_profile.jpg|Iron Bull's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Qunari Category:Warriors Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests